Anders Hatlo
Anders Hatlo (born August 17th, 1947) is a Norwegian actor. He is the father of Hege Hatlo. Animation Voice Work Movies - Dubbing * 1941 - Dumbo - Jim Crow (crow) * 1941 - Dumbo - Specks (crow) * 1941 - Dumbo - Circus train * 1941 - Dumbo - Clown 1 * 1941 - Dumbo - Announcer 1 * 1951 - Alice in Wonderland - March Hare * 1955 - Lady and the Tramp - Tramp * 1961 - One Hundred and One Dalmatians - The man on TV * 1963 - The Sword in the Stone - Merlin * 1967 - The Jungle Book - Colonel Hathi * 1977 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Eeyore * 1977 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Owl * 1986 - The Great Mouse Detective - Fidget * 1988 - Oliver & Company - Dodger * 1988 - The Land Before Time - Petrie * 1988 - The Land Before Time - Cera's father * 1989 - The Little Mermaid - Scuttle * 1990 - The Rescuers Down Under - Wilbur * 1990 - DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp - Dijon * 1992 - Aladdin - Jago * 1994 - The Lion King - Zazu * 1994 - The Return of Jafar - Jago * 1994 - The Swan Princess - Puffin * 1994 - Thumbelina - Jacquimo * 1995 - Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Jago * 1995 - Pocahontas - Ben * 1995 - Toy Story - Mr. Potato Head * 1995 - A Goofy Movie - Principal Arthur Mazur * 1995 - Balto - Star * 1997 - Hercules - Philoctetes * 1998 - The Lion King II: Simba's Pride - Zazu * 1999 - Toy Story 2 - Mr. Potato Head * 2000 - The Tigger Movie - Tigger * 2000 - The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea - Scuttle * 2000 - The Road to El Dorado - Tzekel-Kan * 2001 - Monsters, Inc. - George Sanderson * 2002 - Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron - The Colonel * 2003 - The Jungle Book 2 - Oberst Hathi * 2004 - The Lion King 1½ - Zazu * 2004 - The Incredibles - Gilbert Huph * 2004 - Shrek 2 - King Harold * 2004 - The Polar Express - The Conductor * 2005 - Chicken Little - Principal Fetchit * 2005 - Madagascar - Skipper * 2006 - The Wild - Benny * 2007 - Ratatouille - Skinner * 2007 - Shrek the Third - King Harold * 2007 - The Simpsons Movie - Ned Flanders * 2008 - Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa - Skipper * 2010 - Toy Story 3 - Mr. Potato Head * 2011 - Winnie the Pooh - Tigger * 2012 - Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted - Skipper * 2013 - Despicable Me 2 - Eduardo "El Macho" Pérez * 2014 - Penguins of Madagascar - Skipper * 2014 - Planes: Fire and Rescue - Halfdan (?) * 2018 - Asterix: The Secret of the Magic Potion - Asterix Category:Norwegian voice-actor